


My Fucking Dynamorph AU Story

by lemonspokemonbullsit



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Dynamorph AU, Gen, Pokemon AU, and then i'll never use this website again, tbh this is probably going to be my only work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:22:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 4,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24145078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonspokemonbullsit/pseuds/lemonspokemonbullsit
Summary: Don't expect much. There's gonna be an OC, and I guess that's all I need to note? Oh, and the AU is from lulzyrobot from Tumblr dot com so credit to her for that
Relationships: Beet | Bede & Hop, Beet | Bede & Masaru | Victor, Hop & Masaru | Victor, Hop & Yuuri | Gloria, Masaru | Victor & Yuuri | Gloria
Kudos: 10





	1. Something's Wrong

“Psyche?”

Grace’s voice echoed through the strangely silent Wild Area. She was starting to get worried. Psyche had never left her side before, but she’s been gone since the explosion.

Grace sighed. She looked around. Ribbon, her Sylveon, was poking around in some trees. Baby, her Mimikyu, was resting with Merengue, her Alcremie. Aura and Cappy, her Lucario and Hatterene, where the only ones actually helping her look.

Grace looked up. It was around noon. She turned towards her Lucario and said “Go tell Rosie (Her motherly Roserade) I’ll be late for lunch, alright?”

Aura nodded. She then yelled at all the other Pokemon to go back to Wedgehurst. They left.

Grace sat on the ledge she was on for a bit, wondering where Psyche was.

That’s when the pains started.

She suddenly felt a sharp pain in her chest right where her heart was and 3 equally painful spots behind her ears going up her forehead. She fell to her knees. Then something broke skin. She screamed so loud she thought all of Galar could hear her. After that, the pains behind her ears were so sharp she thought she was dying. She could feel the pains breaking through her skin. The dull pain in her middle back got sharper and sharper until it too burst through. This is when Grace completely collapsed.

Grace could feel the blood running down her back, chest, and face. she lay there, looking at her hands getting paler and paler until they were pure snow white through her bloodstained glasses. Her blond hair was turning green and was getting harder.

She heard a woman’s scream, and saw a ginger lady run towards her before completely blacking out.


	2. Oh God. Oh no. It's a half-dead kid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonia POV is all you need to know I guess.

Sonia just wanted to go for a walk to get her mind off of the whole “Her friend’s Pokemon are going missing” and “Oh my god I think my friends are morphed with said missing Pokemon” thing. She didn’t expect to find a half-dead girl in the Wild Area that looked like she was morphed with a Gardevoir.

So when she saw the girl who came to her looking for an endorsement for the Gym Challenge lying in a puddle of blood with green hair, a red chest spike, pure white skin and pure white spikes behind her ears and going up to her forehead, she freaked out.

Sonia kneeled down and looked at Grace. Her hair was hard and green. Her spike in her chest burst through her sweatshirt on both ends, making the pink jacket red with blood. There was also blood on her face around the spikes. Sonia couldn’t check for Grace’s heartbeat on her chest, so she grabbed her wrist and checked for a pulse.

Sonia let out a sigh of relief. Grace was alive.

But then she realized something. A bunch of her friends had called her to tell her that they had seemed to merge with the Pokemon that they thought had gone missing. This was the first recorded Gardevoir one. So she couldn’t call in any other Gardevoir morphs to calm her down once Grace woke up. But first things first, Sonia thought. We need to get her back to the lab.

As Sonia carried Grace bridal-style through Wedgehurst, she expected to get some stares. But no one was outside. They were all cooped up in their homes out of fear.

Once Sonia got back to the lab, she put Grace down on a couch, and then proceeded to call the next best thing to an emotional support Gardevoir Dynamorph.

Thankfully, he picked up.

“Sonia? What do you-”

“Bede, I need you to get your ass over here right now.” Sonia’s voice was stern. “We have another Psychic-Fairy morph that’s sensitive to emotions, and she’s the first one recorded of the Pokemon. She’s younger than the ones affected most, too. Please. Help.”

“...” *click*

Sonia stared at her phone in disbelief. He hung up! But there are more important things to attend to other than being petty. She turned to the 13 year-old on her couch. When she wakes up, it’ll be time to get her ready to run some tests.


	3. Wow! I'm a nuclear weapon!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> back to Grace POV. It switches POV every chapter, so I guess I'll just tell you who it is in the summary.

Grace woke up on a couch in a bright light. She winced as she sat up

She then took in her surroundings, as much as she could without her glasses on, anyway.

She was in a lab. The professor’s lab to be specific, in Wedgehurst. Maybe the whole thing was a dream! Grace thought excitedly. Psyche is still here, and I didn’t almost die in the Wild Area! She reached for her glasses which her on the table beside her and put them on.

But looking down proved her wrong. She had a red chest spike that was sore, green hair, and deathly pale skin. Grace started to freak out.

Then, a pretty lady with orange hair came into view. Wait, Grace recognized her! This is Sonia, the woman who said she couldn’t give her an endorsement because she wasn’t important enough! So she went and got her endorsement from Kabu-

Wait, I’m getting off track, Grace thought.

As Sonia met Grace’s eyes, a strange tingly feeling went through her body. Sonia was scared and concerned for her. Why? And how did she know that?

Sonia sighed a sigh of relief. “Thank god you’re all right!” she said. “You had so much blood on you when I found you, I thought you were dead!”

Sonia ran up to hug Grace, but when she touched her red chest spike, Grace screamed. 

Sonia abruptly stopped. She backed up. “What’s wrong? What did I do?” she asked.

“Nothing,” Grace said. She pointed to her spike. “It just really hurt when you touched it.”

Sonia nodded. She sat down next to Grace. “Alright, I need you to go to the kitchen area and change into these clothes.” Sonia said, pointing at the curtained area and handing Grace some clothes. “These clothes should decrease your discomfort.”

Grace nodded and stood up. She walked to the kitchen and closed the curtain behind her. 

Grace got changed from her bloody jacket and t-shirt and jeans into a tank top with holes cut into it for her spikes and comfortable shorts. Then she looked into the mirror. Her eyes widened.

Her hair was hard and green, turning up at the end. Her skin was pure white. She had 3 long white spikes behind each ear that had dried blood all over them. She grabbed a wet towel to clean them, but when she touched them she had to hold back a scream. They were sensitive. Her glasses were cleaned of all blood, and she had a red spike coming out of her chest, sharp at the front, as well as another one coming out of her back that was dull. But what she found most stunning was her eyes. Her eyes used to be green. But now, her left eye was bright red. Grace always wanted to have genuine heterochromia, but not like this-

She understood what happened.

She had heard reports of people merging with their “missing” Pokemon, but she just shrugged it off as a rumor. But it was true. And that’s the reason Psyche was gone. Grace had merged with her.

Grace emerged from the kitchen area with a dazed look on her face and sat back down on the couch. Sonia was happy to see her well.

“So,” Sonia said, “Once your support Dynamorph gets here, we can start the tests.”

“Excuse me?” Grace said. “Support Dynamorph? Tests?”

Then the door opened.

Grace looked up and saw a teenage boy with curly silvery hair who seemed to be merged with a Hatterene. His eyes were pure black, but Grace could sense his concern.

“Ah! Bede! You’re finally here.” Sonia said. Bede walked over next to Sonia and whispered something in her ear. Sonia nodded, and then motioned to Grace. Bede sat down next to the Gardevoir-morphed girl. Grace felt as if he would actually help her get through this, even though his face looked bitter.


	4. Looks like I'm researching a living nuclear bomb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonia's POV again. This one has an *explosion*

Sonia pulled out a notepad and a pen. She looked at Grace curiously. 

“Okay, all I need to know for now is your Gardevoir’s gender, moveset, ability, and level.”

Grace replied fairly quickly. “Female. Magical Leaf, Shadow Ball, Moonblast, and Psychic. Telepathy. Level 100.”

Bede turned and looked at Grace. “Excuse me, but did you just say your Gardevoir was level 100? How did you lose in the semifinals?”

Grace didn’t reply. 

“All right then,” Sonia said, looking at her notes. “Psychic means that you should have some degree of telekinesis. And the Telepathy hidden ability means that you should either be a telepath or be hyper-sensitive to people’s emotions. Or maybe both, but that would definitely be bad for your sensory issues.” 

Grace looked at Sonia. “Well, I can’t read people’s minds, so I guess it must be the emotions thing.”

Sonia nodded. “Exactly what I thought. That’s why I called Bede here in the first place. Actually, he hung up on me first, but then he texted me five minutes later telling me he was on his way so everything’s good.” Sonia said. “Ah, I’m getting off track. Because both Gardevoirs and Hatterenes are hyper-sensitive to people’s emotions, and I thought Bede could help you out a bit at controlling your reactions to strong emotions.”

Grace tilted her head. “Is that really the only reason you called him here?”

Sonia sighed. “No. I also called him here because the tests I’m going to do next might be very painful to you so I felt like you’d need someone to talk to to keep your mind off the pain.”

Grace and Bede had very different reactions.

“You never said anything about painful tests!” Grace said, her voiced tinged with fear.

“Hey, I didn’t sign up to be a distraction!” Bede yelled. “I’m outta here!”

Yelling started to ensue between Bede and Sonia. Sonia was so wrapped up in the fight she didn’t notice Grace’s red eye starting to glow.

The fight had escalated to screaming when they noticed a sharp whistling noise. They turned around, and their pupils shrunk. 

*Ka-BOOM*


	5. OH GOD BEDE'S DEAD oh wait, no he's not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grace POV

When Grace opened her eyes, she was surrounded by a small circle of ash. Sonia was wide-eyed with a blank face, and Bede was promptly unconscious on the floor.

Grace was scared. “Are you guys okay? I don’t know what came over me, I just felt so stressed, and-”

Sonia grabbed Grace’s shoulders gently. “You’re fine, sweetie.” She said. “You’re hyper-sensitive to emotions, and that’s just how your new body deals with it. By expending large amounts of psychic energy via a small explosion. At least I think so.” 

"That's not reassuring, Sonia." Grace said.

Sonia turned towards Bede. “And he’ll be alright. He’s just knocked out. That's reassuring, right?” 

Grace shrugged. "I guess."

“Now!” Sonia said, grabbing something from her desk. “I’m sorry, but I do this to everyone. I need to know what these spikes are made out of.”

Grace shrunk away to a corner of the couch. She knew what was coming next.

Sonia turned around with a small slightly wet cotton ball in between a pair of tweezers, and Grace sighed with relief. She thought she was going to get a shot. Sonia walked over and brushed it on Grace’s front chest spike. Grace winced, but I didn’t hurt that much.

Sonia then placed the tweezers down and pulled over a small machine. “Close your eyes.” she ordered. Grace did as she said.

A few short minutes later, Sonia gave the word that it was okay to open her eyes. Grace looked at the photos Sonia was studying.

“It appears your head spikes are made of hardening bone.” Sonia said. “They will be very tender for a month, but they will harden, and it won’t be sore anymore.”

“But your chest spike is made out of something entirely different. It’s an organ. It’s how you sense people’s emotions. It will always be sensitive. I suggest that you never cover it up. The front one anyway. The back one is less sensitive”

Grace nodded. Sonia handed her a jacket and Grace’s jeans back. “The jacket has a hole in the middle for your spike. Go out and have fun, I guess. Go test out your powers. Adapt, because this is how life’s gonna be from now on.”

Grace went and changed, stepped over Bede (who still hasn’t woken up), and then left the lab. As she walked home wind blew her hair, but it didn’t move. She sighed. “This is how life’s gonna be. Better get used to it.” She muttered.


	6. The champion is an irresponsible rabbit who needs her younger twin brother to make sure she doesn't kill anyone, accidentally or on purpose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gloria's POV. There's *fire* and *a hand gun*

Gloria shifted the pebble from her left foot to her right. Her ears blew in the wind. She missed her Cinderace. 

Her brother Victor leaned on the wagon in front of Wedgehurst Station, pulling on his tail. They were both still getting used to this whole “Hey, I’m mixed with my Pokemon!” thing. Gloria had been nagging her brother to try out Snipe Shot for about an hour now, and he still wouldn’t.

“Come on, Vic. It won’t be that big of a deal!” She said, kicking the pebble up. “It doesn’t even gave to be a moving target. Just shoot the damn fence!” 

“No.” He said sternly. “I can’t control it yet, and it could end badly for both of us.”

“Party pooper,” Gloria muttered. She kicked the pebble between her feet faster and faster until she noticed a spark. Her eyes lit up with joy.

She glanced back at Victor to make sure he wasn’t watching, because he would have made her stop at once. 

She looked back at her pebble, and continued kicking it. After about 30 seconds, it lit on fire. Gloria squealed with delight. She started kicking it higher and higher until it was very clearly a full-fledged Pyro Ball.

It was now Victor had noticed. “Gloria, stop that!”

Gloria glanced at her twin, and accidentally kicked the ball.

It was, ironically, somebody was walking right where the Pyro Ball was headed. Gloria looked back just in time to scream “LOOK OUT!” 

The girl looked up and put her hands in front of her face. The ball of fire abruptly stopped, and then was hit by a bullet of water and exploded.

Gloria looked back at Victor, who was holding his right hand like a gun, his index and middle fingers smoking. He was breathing heavily.

“Are you alright?” Victor asked, putting his arm down.

The girl looked up. She had green hair, red-and-green heterochromia, and glasses. She had spikes behind her ears and going up the sides of her face, and one in her chest.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” she said, putting her arms down. She looked at Gloria. “You’re the champion, right?”


	7. ~Friendship time, fuckos~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grace POV, Bede's pissed

Grace didn’t know how she stopped the ball of fire from hitting her in the face. It just kinda...stopped. 

What was even cooler than being able to stop balls of fire is that she stopped the champion’s ball of fire. And then the champion’s twin brother exploded it! She might have been having a bad day before, but now she was absolutely ecstatic!

She jumped over the fence and stared at the twins. 

The champion had shoulder length chocolate brown hair, and long white ears with yellow insides poking through it. She had a black little button nose just like her Cinderace had. Her eyes were red with white pupils. She had a dark navy pattern beneath her eyes. She had navy patches of fur on her shoulders, which burst through her dress’ pink sleeves. Grace could see her red thighs, each of which had yellow tufts of fur just below her knees. Navy fur continued below the tuft, down to her enlarged rabbit-like feet with red toes. She also had a small white tail. She was wearing a pink button-up dress and had a gray jacket tied around her waist. She had a green beret in between her ears.

Her brother had the same chocolate brown hair. His face, arms, and tail were light blue, and his eyelids were the same yellow color as his irises. His pupils were white as well. His neck was dark blue, and he had a dark blue streak on his tail and the back of his legs. His hands and legs were black. He was wearing a red button up shirt with a collar, blue jeans with green plaid designs on the pockets, and brown loafers. He had a gray knit beanie on his head.

The champion pulled down her left ear and started playing with it. “I’m sorry. Are you okay? I shouldn’t have kicked it.”.

Grace smiled. “It’s fine. The important thing is no one got hurt. My name’s Grace. I fought with you guys against Eternatus.”

The champion rocked on her heels. “Oh, I remember you now!” she said. “My name’s Gloria. This is my twin brother Victor.” she motioned towards the Inteleon Dynamorph. Victor waved and smiled.

“So, you two must be dealing with this whole thing pretty well,” Grace said. “If you can already launch a good Pyro Ball and Snipe Shot.”

Victor straightened up. “Well, you stopped the Pyro Ball. You must be pretty strong to have such a good Psychic.”

“Aww, thank you!” Grace replied. “You’re so ni-”

Grace was interrupted with a sharp “WHY DID YOU EXPLODE?”


	8. Bede's extra salty and Gloria's taunting him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bede's POV, he gains two new nicknames he despises

Bede was furious.  
First, he got morphed with his Hatterene. Then, Sonia called him to be a “Support Psychic-Fairy morph”, whatever that was. Next, it turned out he was supposed to be a distraction? A FUCKING DISTRACTION! And finally, the little girl he was supposed to be helping exploded and knocked him unconscious. What a fun day.

Now that he can see the girl who exploded, who was also supposedly level 100, he was determined to find out why. He had had enough.

Grace turned around, and Gloria and Victor looked at him. Wait, they were there too? Could this day get ANY WORSE?

Gloria sneered. “What do you want, fairy boy?”

“FAIRY BOY?” Bede exclaimed. He marched down and got nose-to-nose with the champion, his Hatterene hand clenched.

“Hey, hey, be nice!” Victor said. He pushed Bede and Gloria apart. They stayed apart, but they still glared at each other.

“Bede,” Victor said calmly. “Why did you ask why somebody exploded? Gloria and I didn’t, and I don’t think Grace did.”

“Actually,” Grace piped up. “I did explode!”

The twins went silent. 

“What?” Gloria said. “How?”

“Sensory overload. I can’t be exposed to too many negative emotions at once or I’ll expend a bunch of psychic energy powerful enough to knock out a pseudo-legend morph for about 5 minutes.” Grace said. “At least that’s what Sonia told me.”

“That’s-” Bede started.

“Fucking AWESOME!” Gloria yelled. She ran up to Grace, her tail wagging. She started to bounce up and down in delight. “I NEED to see that!” Bede had to resist the urge to tear her to pieces.

Victor grabbed her arm. “No, Gloria.” He said. “She literally just said it was powerful enough to knock out a pseudo-legend morph. Think of what it could do to you!”

The girl’s ears drooped. “Alright, fine.” She said, crossing her arms. “I want to see Hop and Marnie, though.”

“Marnie’s not in a very good condition.” Victor said. “But I think Hop’s okay.”

Bede started creeping away. Maybe if he left quietly enough, they wouldn’t notice him. Maybe he could try teleporting away?

A hand grabbed the long pink-white-and-blue hair on the back of his head and yanked him back.

“Oh no you don’t, pretty boy.” Grace said.

He whirled around. “Did you just call me ‘pretty boy’?” Bede asked.

“Yes, I did. And you’re coming with us, like it or not.”

Bede groaned. But he came with Grace and joined the twins. He hoped this wouldn’t end in friendship. He really didn’t actually want to spend time with these dumbasses.

But maybe he did.


	9. Group Confession, she could've kicked your ass Hop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grace POV, when they ranting, leave them be

Hop was sitting on his bed with his head resting on his hand when they found him.

He almost looked normal. Almost. 

His hair was still purple, his eyes still yellow, his skin still dark. But he was now a sheep-satyr. 

Hop had a thick white-and-gray fluff round his neck where two sets of horns were protruding from. The top two were quite large, but the bottom two were pretty small. He had Dubwool legs and hooves. He was wearing a blue jacket with fluff on the inside and black pants.

Hop looked up, started smiling, and then scowled. “Why is he here?” he asked.

Grace thought he was talking about her, but she was a girl. She quickly realized he was talking about Bede. She was starting to think bringing him along was a mistake.

She stepped forward. “I forced him to come, I’m sorry.”

Hop looked at her with confusion. “Aren’t you the girl who lost to me in the semifinals?”

Bede smirked. “Maybe you shouldn’t say she lost to you.”

Hop knit his eyebrows and stood up. “What do you mean, you dick?”

Grace ran in between Hop and Bede. She could feel the tension in her rising and she didn’t want to have another sensory overload. “What is the deal with you guys and Bede?” she yelled. “What did he ever do to you specifically?”

Gloria and Hop started to speak, but she cut them off.

“We are going to talk like civilized people. And I’ll break the ice.”

She turned towards Hop. “I let you win.”

“W-what?” he said.

“My Gardevoir Psyche is level 100. I could have easily swept your team in the semifinals. But I didn’t. Because I thought that losing to a girl 2 years younger than you with a level 100 would ruin your self-esteem, that wasn’t too good in the first place by the way, and crush your dreams.”

Everyone was silent for about a minute while Grace calmed down.

“Now, I’m going home. Follow me if you want.”

Grace marched out of the room. She could hear them all getting up and following her. A little smile crossed her face. If she could just get everyone to stop hating Bede, they could have a functional friend group.

And she knew just how to do it.


	10. That's a lot of Pokemon there

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor POV. This is where the pre-written stuff stops, so you gotta be patient

Victor sighed. Why couldn’t he have been born into a functional society? Maybe in Alola? Alola always seemed calm. (He didn’t know about the Ultra Beast incident at the time, don’t judge him.)

As he, his sister, his best friend, and worst (and only) enemy followed a 13 year old girl to her house after she yelled at them to love each other, he wondered where he was going with his life.

As Grace unlocked her house and opened her door, everyone’s mouth dropped. There were at least 100 Pokemon in there! He could see a Cinderace, an Inteleon, a Butterfree, a Corviknight, a Greedent, a female Unfezant, a Thievul, an Obstagoon, two Liepards, one of which was shiny, and a Boltund, and that was only at first glance!

“W-wow.” He said. “This is amazing!”

Grace smiled smugly. “Thanks. I caught them all myself.”

Suddenly, a group of 6 Pokemon burst through the crowd. Up front were Grace’s 5 main party Pokemon (other than Psyche), but Victor didn't recognize the last one.

The frantic Roserade was overjoyed at first, but then she almost fainted when she saw what Grace looked like. When she finally came to her senses, she started checking Grace up and down, and once she deduced Grace was alright, she moved onto Gloria. Then Hop. Then Bede. When she got to Victor, she lifted up his tail, which he swiftly grabbed back out of reflex. The Roserade shrugged.

“Rosie, we’re fine. No need to panic.” Grace reassured the Roserade. Victor’s phone buzzed in his pocket.

Victor pulled it out, and looked at the screen. His eyes widened. “I gotta go to Spikemuth right now.” he said. 

“Is Marnie okay?” Gloria asked. 

“I don’t know, Piers just texted me and told me to get over there. So I’m leaving.”

“I wanna go too!” Grace piped up. 

“No. Just me.” Victor turned to Bede. “Please don’t let them commit arson. Please.”

“I can’t promise you that. But okay, dude.”

Victor walked out of the house, called out his Corviknight, and flew away to Spikemuth. Something was wrong, and he felt he was the only one who could fix it.


	11. Sneaky Bois are off to Motostoke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grace POV. Arson is not allowed and Grace, Hop, and Gloria do not enjoy that

Grace sat on the floor and pouted. Ribbon came up and sat on her lap, trying to cheer her up, but to no avail.

‘Why didn’t he let me go? I just wanna help.”

Gloria kneeled down and said those 6 special words. 

“Wanna go light things on fire?”

‘YEAH!”

“ABSOLUTELY NOT!” Bede yelled, marching between them and picking up Grace by the jacket with his Hatterene hand. “Victor told me to keep you alive-”

“He didn’t tell you to do that.” Hop said.

Bede threw up his hands (not his Hatterene one though, because that would’ve sent Grace flying) and said “Fine. He didn’t tell me to do that. BUT he DID tell me not to let you guys commit arson. And Gloria just suggested exactly that.”

Bede was on a roll now with a lecture on how to be a responsible human being, I mean dynamorph, and blah blah blah, Grace was watching Gloria and Hop sneak out. Grace started to wriggle, trying to escape the Hatterene hand’s grasp, but this only made Bede grab her entire waist.

Grace was immediately struck by a thought; Can’t Gardevoir’s teleport?

She started to focus so much her ears popped. Then she fell.

When she opened her eyes, Hop and Gloria were staring at her from above her. “How did you get here?” Hop asked.

“I teleported!” Grace said with a large smile on her face.

“COOL!” her friends said in unison. 

“How long do you think it will take for Bede to notice we’re gone?” Grace asked.

“It’ll be a bit. Wanna go to Motostoke? I’m bored.” Gloria said.

“YEAH!” Grace and Hop said at the same time. Hop and Gloria pulled Grace up from the ground, and they started running towards the train station, ready to start some mischief.


End file.
